Собака-бык/Галерея
Второй сезон On the Job S2E12 Dogbull asking about Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters talking to Boo Fly.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters meet Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull 'looks a little soft'.png S2E12 Close-up of Dogbull's abs.png S2E12 Dogbull 'he's just like me'.png S2E12 Dogbull 'ah, whatever'.png S2E12 Dogbull rips midsection out of a tree.png S2E12 Dogbull lifting weights with tree piece.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs Dogbull's waistband.png S2E12 Buff Frog gives Dogbull a wedgie.png S2E12 Buff Frog vs. Dogbull.png S2E12 Boo Fly gets between Buff Frog and Dogbull.png S2E12 Buff Frog and monsters make a plan.png S2E12 Buff Frog tells monsters the plan.png S2E12 Dogbull 'I'll just go grab him!'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'give your abs a break'.png S2E12 Dogbull looking down at his abs.png S2E12 Buff Frog taking charge.png S2E12 Monsters impressed by Buff Frog's jumping.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters chasing the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters run into the bushes.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters recapture the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull 'he lost it and we found it'.png S2E12 Dogbull and porcupine monster laughing.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters laugh at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull 'this is amazing!'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters watch Buff Frog's torture.png S2E12 Dogbull 'yeah, I do!'.png S2E12 Boo Fly pushing monsters toward the bushes.png S2E12 Boo Fly and monsters giving Buff Frog privacy.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters waiting for Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters hear rat's screams.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters return to Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull 'what did you just do?!'.png S2E12 Dogbull angry at Buff Frog again.png S2E12 Buff Frog nervous 'um, yes'.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'all according to the plan'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters looking skeptical.png S2E12 Dogbull picking up the rope.png S2E12 Dogbull sniffing the rope.png S2E12 Dogbull 'I guess I can track his scent'.png S2E12 Dogbull tracking the rat's scent.png S2E12 Buff Frog and monster look over a ridge.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters hit the jackpot.png S2E12 Dogbull 'you with us or what?'.png S2E12 Dogbull instructing the other monsters.png S2E12 Dogbull reveals his sharpened horns.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters in slack-jawed shock.png S2E12 Dogbull shushing Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull telling Buff Frog to be quiet.png S2E12 Dogbull throwing the baby toys away.png S2E12 Dogbull enraged at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly gets between Buff Frog and Dogbull again.png S2E12 Dogbull 'we're gonna do this my way'.png S2E12 Dogbull commanding the monsters.png S2E12 Dogbull dreaming of eating corn.png S2E12 Boo Fly kicks Buff Frog off the team.png S2E12 Dogbull tells monsters to move out.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters find the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters pleased by their discovery.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters race for the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters run toward the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters crash into force field.png S2E12 Magical barrier around corn fields.png S2E12 Dogbull getting frustrated.png S2E12 Dogbull pounding on the force field.png S2E12 Dogbull desperately wants the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull reaching through the hole.png S2E12 Dogbull grabbing Boo Fly.png S2E12 Dogbull pushing Boo Fly through the hole.png S2E12 King Butterfly sees monsters outside.png S2E12 Dogbull 'suck in your gut!'.png S2E12 Dogbull hears King Butterfly.png S2E12 Fireball rolling across the ground.png S2E12 King Butterfly sees monsters surrounded by fire.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters surrounded by fire.png S2E12 Tortoise-bird monster retreats in his shell.png S2E12 Dogbull scared 'we're toast!'.png S2E12 Porcupine monster spitting on the flames.png S2E12 Buff Frog picking monsters up.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs Boo Fly with his tongue.png S2E12 Buff Frog jumps off the ground with monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog saves monsters from the flames.png S2E12 Dogbull notices he's missing an ab.png S2E12 Dogbull only has five abs.png S2E12 Dogbull's missing ab reappears.png S2E12 Dogbull 'oh, thank corn'.png S2E12 Monsters thank Buff Frog for saving them.png S2E12 Dogbull extends a handshake to Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull 'never making fun of dads again'.png S2E12 Buff Frog hugging the monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we did not get corn'.png S2E12 Buff Frog giving a speech to monsters.png S2E12 Boo Fly and monsters believe in Buff Frog.png S2E12 Monsters moved by Buff Frog's fatherly love.png Разное On The Job poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей